


If Only He Knew

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, New Moon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella courts danger to hear Edwards voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only He Knew

I dug my toes into the sand as I drew circles around my feet with a piece of driftwood. It used to be a branch, but it was bleached almost white now, the end charred from the fire. Staring into the flames, I imagined I could see things in the flickers. I reached out my hand, just to see if I could see that face again, and there it was, just as the fire licked at my fingers.

Pulling it back before anyone could notice, I sucked my fingertips to take the small pain away. Years later, and still I saw that face, heard that velvet voice in my head whenever I was in the slightest jeopardy. I still courted peril, even now, even though I told myself I had moved on, just to see him, hear him. Just to know that it had been real, it had happened, he had existed.

My husband berated me that fact. He joked that I went looking for danger. If only he knew. I looked up to see him walking up the beach towards me after his swim, his copper skin glistening golden with the reflected fire. He shoved his discarded tennis shoe aside – where the other had gone I had no idea – and sat beside me in the sand. "Ok, Bella?" he asked.

I smiled reassuringly, using my driftwood branch to poke at a lump of coal that had rolled out of the flames. I leaned into him, letting his body warm me. My Jacob. My Paris. If only he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
